My Life 2: Life's Little Surprises
by Malakai534
Summary: I've now moved in with Sonic and I'm more in love with him than ever. I have a feeling things are going get a little complicated though. Please R&R folks!
1. Chapter 1

**My Life 2: Life's Little Surprises**

AN: Hey everyone! So yeah this is the second story in my trilogy called "My Life." This story is called "My Life 2: Life's Little Surprises." The title will make sense in a few chapters time. Anyway just to inform you all there will be no update on Saturday. Anyway I hope you's enjoy this chapter and story so please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom and life couldn't get much better for me. I had moved in with Sonic, I was only 10 minutes up the road from my daddy and me and Sonic were more loved up than ever. I still didn't know what I wanted to do about the Amour Kingdom but my daddy said I didn't have to decide right away.

I had got up bright and early to watch the sunrise, I liked to do that sometimes. Once I watched the sunrise I went back to the house and smelled Sonic cooking breakfast. I went into the kitchen and saw him cooking what appeared to be a fry-up.

"Morning babe." he said, smiling.

"Morning." I replied, smiling back.

"I made you a fry-up for breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Did get up early to watch the sunrise?"

I nodded. He put a plate down in front of me with the fry up on it. A fry up was basically a breakfast of a fried egg, bacon, sausage and black pudding.

"Thank you." I said as I began to eat.

"Your welcome." Sonic replied, sitting down next to me with his plate.

After we both ate Sonic had to go to work.

"Have fun, baby." I said while kissing him.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss got heated as he trailed his hands down my body, feeling it. I moaned and did the same to him, he was then gonna put his hands up my top but I broke the kiss before it could go any farther. I gave him a quick hug and he left.

It's not that I didn't love Sonic because I did. I just wasn't too sure about the whole sex thing yet. It's not that I didn't want to have sex with him because I did, it's just I am a virgin as is he and I'm not sure if I'm ready to have sex. It didn't help when I didn't have a mom, the only female I had in my life was Peach who is dating my uncle Lucas and was already sorta like a auntie to me. I wasn't sure whether to go and talk to her or not.

Even if that me and Sonic hadn't really spoke it about it yet. Sure we had asked each other if we were virgins which we are and had a few heated make-out sessions but that was it. I sat for a while just chilling on the sofa. I was just thinking about what to do until I finally came to a solution, I had to talk to Peach. After I locked up the house and everything, I went to the castle.

"Peach? Can I talk to you?" I asked entering the throne room.

"Of course you can, Cece." she replied with a smile.

I only gave a small smile back.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...it's about me and Sonic..."

"He's not broke up with you has he?"

"No, no and no! Nothing like that, it's just...we're getting to that stage in our relationship where...we are starting to get more intimate."

"Ah I see."

"The thing is I'm not sure if I'm ready and I really need some advice."

"Well do you love Sonic?"

"Of course I do."

"Then talk to him, tell him how your feeling. If your not feeling ready say to him and he will understand. Talking to him will make you feel better and you'll be able to tell if your ready or not."

I smiled she had made me feel a while lot better.

"Thank you, Peach." I said, smiling.

"No problem." she replied, smiling back.

I stayed and spend time with Peach and had lunch with her and my uncle Lucas who had came to see her. After lunch I spend a wee bit more time then left and just went for a walk. The sun was still shining high in the afternoon sky. I must admit I loved days like this, it made not being able to spend time with Sonic last boring.

I spent an hour just walking about aimlessly until I decided to go back home and make dinner. I decided to make soup and was in the middle of cooking it when Sonic snecked up behind me and wrapped his hands round my waist.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hey handsome, what you want for dinner? I made soup." I replied.

"Hmm, I was thinking...you?"

With that he put his hand down my trousers and panties and inserted a finger into me from behind. I gasped in shock as he began to finger me.

"SONIC STOP!" I shouted.

He looked at me.

"Oh...ok." he replied, pulling his finger out.

After that I served up the soup. While we ate we didn't talk and after I finished I put my bowl in the sink. I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on my already open door.

"Cece? Are you ok?" asked Sonic, coming in and sitting on my bed.

"...I can't say." I replied.

"Why not?"

"I can't talk about it..."

"You know what I always do if I can't say something?"

"...no what?"

He handed me a pen and a piece of paper.

"I write it."

I took the pen and piece of paper and wrote "I'm scared of having sex with you because I don't know if I'm ready."

I gave it to him and he read it.

"That's what your scared of, you're scared of us doing it?" he asked.

I nodded, he then hugged me and I hugged back.

"Aw Cece... You don't need to be scared. When it happens I'll be there to guide you ok?"

I nodded.

"So you don't need to worry, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now how about tomorrow night, I take you on a date to that very nice Italian restaurant at the beach?"

"That sounds nice."

"Then we can take a nice long stroll along the beach front."

I nodded smiling.

"Then we can come home, snuggle up and watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I replied, smiling,

Sonic smiled back and kissed my cheek.

The rest of the night was quiet I just snuggled up to Sonic and watched TV with him before going to bed.

* * *

-The Next Day-

The next day I didn't really do much, Sonic had work but got off at 5 so I just went to visit my daddy.

"Hey daddy." I said walking unto the living room.

"Oh hey Cece!" he replied, hugging me.

"How are you?"

"I'm good sweatheart, you?"

"Yeah I'm good."

I sat and spoke to my daddy until 3:30 then I headed home to get ready for my date with Sonic. I went home, up to my room and looked through my wardrobe for something to wear which took me about half an hour.

I eventually decided on wearing a long black and red dress, black pumps and I curled my hair. I then put a bit of make-up and just as I finished it I heard the front door go.

"Cece? Where are you?" I heard Sonic shout.

"I'm upstairs, I'll be down just now." I shouted back.

I looked myself in the mirror and made sure everything was perfect then went down stairs. I was about halfway down when Sonic noticed me and his jaw dropped.

"W-whoa...C-Cece you look..."

"Beautiful?"

"Gorgeous."

I blushed heavily as did he.

"I-I'm gonna get changed, I'll be back in five."

He kissed my cheek then ran upstairs. I sat and waited, butterflies fluttering away in my tummy. Sure, me and Sonic had been on a couple of dates but this was like our FIRST OFFICIAL DATE. I was so nervous but excited at the same time. Five minutes later Sonic came downstairs wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"Y-you look very handsome." I said, blushing heavily.

"Thank you, beautiful." he replied, blushing heavily also.

"Anytime handsome."

"Now shall we go ma lady?"

I giggled and I put my arm through his, linking arms with him.

"We shall good sir, we shall."

With that we went out the door arm and arm.

* * *

AN: And that is the end of chapter one folks! I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&amp;R folks! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! First off thanks to Daisy Allison for reviewing. Second this chapter maybe be longer and you'll soon know why. Third quick reminder that there is no update tomorrow. Anyway please R&amp;R guys!

* * *

I walked down to the beach with Sonic arm and arm. The sun was just setting and it looked like it was gonna be a beautiful night. We got to the beach and went to the not long opened restaurant called "Gino's."

We went in and the waiter took us to a table by the window. Once we were seated he took our drink order, Sonic got a orange juice and me a water. We then looked at the menu to see what we were going to have.

"What you gonna have?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm...spaghetti and meatballs." I answered, smiling.

Sonic smiled back.

"I'm gonna have the same."

Soon enough the waiter came back over.

"What will you be having, sir?" he asked Sonic who was clearly Italian.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs please." he replied.

"What about you, madam?"

"I'll have the same please."

"Ah good choice. Your food will be out soon."

With that he was off and me and Sonic sat there. We talked for a bit until our food came. It wasn't what we expected as the waiter bought out one big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and placed it down on the table.

"Um...why's it on one plate?" I asked.

"Oh you's wanted two separate plates? My mistake I can take it back if you like and get it changed." replied the waiter.

"No no no! It's ok. It's fine isn't it Cece?" Sonic said, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Wellif that is all, enjoy your meal."

With that the waiter was off again and we began to eat. It was delicious! This was the second best Italian dish I had tasted but it still couldn't beat my daddy's lasagna. While we were eating I wasn't really paying attention and nether was Sonic that's when our lips met and we suddenly realized we were chewing the same bit of spaghetti! We both blushed heavily and quickly pulled away. We then continued eating that's when I noticed there was onky one meatball left. Sonic pushed it over to me with his fork.

"Here you can have it." He said, smiling.

"T-thank you." I said, blushing.

He blushed too.

"Your welcome."

After we ate we were roo full for dessert so Sonic paid for the bill then we went for a walk down the beach in the moonlight.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sonic replied.

I blushed, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. It still felt a so I was in heaven everytime he did that. We pulled away after about a minute and continued our walk down the beach, hand in hand.

Once we walked down the beach we went on home and stuck on a movie. I snuggled up to Sonic who held me close. We were watching "Fantastic Four." We weren't long into it when Sonic turned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back as he felt my body again, I moaned and did the same to him making him moan too.

"Oohh...Sonic..." I moaned.

"Cece..." He moaned back.

We were soon in a heated make out session when he put his hands up to my covered breasts and squeezed them, making me moan.

"Sonic..."

He continued doing that and kissing me. Before we went any further he stopped and looked me straight in the eye.

"My room?" he asked.

I nodded. He then picked me up bridal style and speed up to his room and placed me on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonic asked, leaning over me.

"Asked me that yesterday I would have said no, ask me now and I say yes. I am sure about this, I love you Sonic and I trust you." I replied, smiling.

Sonic smiled back then began kissing him neck, making me moan. While he kissed my neck he took of my dress leaving me in my black bra and matching panties. I took the opportunity to take off his jacket and shirt. I also unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off. This left him in only his boxers. I looked him over as he looked me over, we were both blushing like mad.

"Y-you're beautiful." said Sonic,

"Y-you're handsome." I replied.

He then kissed me again and I kissed him. I ran my hands down his chest, hearing him moan as he unclipped my bra and took it off. I continued doing it as he massaged my right breast and sucked on my left ones nipple. I moaned like crazy, it felt so good. He switched breasts and I felt my panties become soaked.

He looked down and saw this, smirking. It was then I felt his hand going down my panties and his finger enter me. I moaned and looked down noticing a big bulge in his black and blue boxers. I went with my instinct and put my hand down his powers and played with his big already hard cock. I heard him moaning and I was moaning also as he fingered me faster.

"Ooohhh...Sonic..." I moaned.

"Ooohhh...Cece..." he moaned back.

I rubbed him faster as he fingered me harder, this was all becoming too much. I felt something big and pleasurable build up in the bottom of my stomach as it got to it's limit. That's when I knew I was about to cum for the first time in my life.

"S-Sonic, I'm gonna cum" I cried in pleasure.

"M-me too!"

"Sonic!"

"Cece!"

We both panted as I took my hands put of his boxers and he took his hand out my panties.

"T-that felt so good..." I said.

"S-sure did."

After about five minutes we were fully recovered and ready for the final stage. Sonic got on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You know this will hurt right?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I do but I know it will be worth it because we will be one." I replied with a reasurring smile.

He smiled back, held my hand then slowly entered me. I hissed in pain as he stretched my opening and broke through my barrier. Hot tears fell from my eyes which he kissed away as he held me close. The pain slowly subsided and I looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. He then suddenly remembered something and pulled out of me.

"W-why'd you pull out?"

"Almost forgot something."

He went into his drawer and got out something in a square foil wrapper, it was a condom. He took it out and placed it on his cock. He then re-entered me and looked at me.

"Can I continue? Is the pain all gone?"

"Yes and yes."

He started to move in me as I moaned in pleasure.

"Y-you're so big..." I moaned.

"Y-you're so tight..." he moaned back.

I moaned louder as he went faster and he began to moan more himself. The pleasure was incredible it felt like I was in heaven. He started to go deeper, I suddenly felt a big wave of pleasure as he hit something in me.

"Oh my god, what did you just hit?!" I cried in pleasure.

"I think it was your sensitive spot." he moaned back, loudly.

I continued crying out in pleasure as he moaned loudly. I soon felt myself gonna cum.

"Sonic I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

He thrusted as fast and as deep as he could which sent us both over the edge.

"SONIC!"

"CECE!"

We both panted as we both had came hard.

"T-that w-was i-incredible..." I panted.

"D-definitely..." Sonic panted back.

He then pulled out of me and out the condom in the bin.

"C-can I sleep with you in me?"

"S-sure babe."

He then entered me again, held me close and I snuggled into his bare chest.

"I-I love you Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I-I love you too C-Cecelia Mario Black."

We both fell asleep after that with smiles on our faces.

* * *

AN: There we have it guys and gals chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&amp;R folks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Nothing really much to say apart from my Easter break is almost over which means updates will become last frequent, I'll update when I can. So anyway I hope you's all enjoy chapter 3 and please R&amp;R folks.

* * *

The next morning I woke up snuggled into Sonic's bare chest. I smiled remembering the events of the evening before. Sonic stirred a bit then awoke. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning sexy." he said.

"Morning handsome." I replied.

"Last night was..."

"Incredible."

"Exactly."

"Does this mean I get to sleep in here now?"

"Of course."

After we got up and had breastfast and went for a walk. I was happy just being with Sonic. The sun shining was shining and it seemed like it was gonna be a nice day.

We went for a walk in the woods for a bit because it was so lovely.

"It's so quiet around here." I said while walking.

"I know, it's nice like this though."

I nodded in agreement we soon came to the little stream that ran through the forest and sat down by it for a little while just listening to what we could hear. After a wee while though our peacefulness was cut short when Sonic got a phone call saying he had to go into work.

"Sorry about this babe." Sonic said getting up.

"It's ok you just go, I'll can get back to the house."

"Ok."

He kissed my cheek then run off to work while I walked back to the house.

I decided on my way back not to go back, instead I went to visit Peach. I walked to the castle enjoying the sun. Once I got there the guards let me in.

"Princess you have a visitor." said Elliot, the head guard.

I walked in.

"Hey Cece." Peach said, looking at me smiling.

"Hey Peach." I said.

The guards left us and I went over and sat next to Peach. I started to feel sick suddenly, thinking nothing of it.

"So what brings you here?"

Before I could reply I threw up on her. Peach just looked at me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Cece, it's ok. I'm more worried about you, are you ok?"

"Ye-AH!"

I suddenly grabbed my stomach in pain.

"You are NOT ok now come on we are taking you to see Dr Toadley."

With that I was cartered off to the doctor's by Peach. Dr Toadley checked me over and did some test including taking my blood. Me and Peach were niw just sitting in the waiting room waiting for the results to come back.

"Do you think I'll be ok?" I asked Peach.

"I'm sure you will be." she replied.

I smiled a bit.

"Dr Toadley is a great doctor so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know."

After a bit of waiting Dr Toadley came back.

"May I speck with Miss Black alone please?" he asked.

I looked at Peach, nodding.

"I'll be right outside." she said.

With that she got up and waited outside.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well your results came back clear apart from your blood..." he replied.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well it seems to have a certain type of hormone in it you don't normally see."

"Which means?"

"Well Miss Black it appears you are pregnant."

"What?!"

I felt my face pale.

"The hormone that is in your blood sample is a hormone you only see in the blood if a woman is pregnant."

"I-I can't be..."

"You definitely are, Miss Black. You are in the early stages which explains the pains and the morning sickness."

"B-but...me and Sonic used protection."

"What type?"

"A condom."

"Hmm, could it be the condom has spilt without one of you noticing?"

"I-I don't know... C-Can I leave now?"

The doctor nodded and I went outside. True to her word Peach was there.

"So what was wrong? Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Just a stomach bug and yeah I'm ok." I lied.

"Good."

After that me and Peach sat by the fountain for a while then I went home. I sat at the kitchen table and thought about everything. I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant! My stomach was dreading telling Sonic and was worried about what him and my family will think but my heart? Well that was doing somersaults and was so excited, I was gonna be a mom.

I placed a hand on my tummy and smiled. That's when I remembered about what the doctor said about the condom. I raced up to Sonic's room and took the condom out the bin, gross I know but I had to check. I checked it and it wasn't spilt but there was a tear. I put it back in the bin and went downstairs.

I sat at the kitchen table nervously waiting for Sonic to come home, that's when I heard the door go.

"Cece I'm home!" I heard Sonic shout.

"In the kitchen." I replied, nervously.

He came into the kitchen and saw me sitting nervously.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah there is something I gotta tell you though..."

"What is it?"

"I went to see Peach today but ended up throwing up on her then ended up with really painful tummy pains. So Peach took me to the doctor who did some tests including blood."

"And?"

"They all came back clear apart from my blood sample. There was a certain hormone in it you don't normally see..."

"What does it mean?"

"...I'm pregnant Sonic."

Sonic's face went to a shocked expression then went to a excited expression.

"I'm gonna be a Dad?!" he said, excitedly.

"Yes..." I said, surprised by his reaction.

He picked me up, hugged me and twirled me round.

"Cece! This is amazing! We're having a baby!"

"I know!"

He put me down and was smiling like a cheshire cat.

I felt a bit of relief but we still had my family to tell including my daddy.

"We still need to tell my family..." I said.

"We'll give it a few days then tell them ok? I mean we have only just found out ourselves." replied Sonic.

I nodded, smiling a bit. He kissed my cheek and I smiled more.

"That's better." he said, smiling.

That night we didn't do much, we just snuggled on the sofa watching tv until we went to bed.

The next day we were out and about in town just looking for some baby clothes and shoes, not buying just looking. I saw the most cutest pair of shoes.

"Awwww, Sonic look at these!" I said.

"Awww, they are cute." he replied.

"I know right?"

He nodded and we continued to look. We seen some cute tops, onesies and trousers. Sonic the picked up a onesie that "My daddy is Batman."

"How about this?" he said, holding it up grinning.

"That should say my daddy is the Joker." I replied, rolling my eyes playfully.

He laughed. After we were done we just walked about.

"I can't believe we are gonna be parents!" I said, excitedly.

"Me nether." Sonic replied.

"Or that we are gonna have a baby!"

"Baby?!" I heard someone say.

My blood ran cold as I recognized the voice right away. Me and Sonic both turned around there stood my daddy.

* * *

AN: Uh-oh...looks like trouble! Also what do you think about Cece being pregnant? Anyway sorry if this chspter is short but I hope it is ok. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and please R&amp;R folks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! So today is the last day of my Easter break. I promise I will update when I can and I hope you all can be patient with me. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

I stood there frozen in place, my daddy was standing in front of us with a shocked/angry expression.

"What do you mean baby?! " my daddy yelled.

"Um...we were talking about the song?" I replied, awkwardly.

My daddy gave me the look to say he didn't believe it.

"...fine, I'm pregnant..."

"Your pregnant?! Cece your 16!"

"I know that!"

"Then why do it?! I thought you knew better!"

"I do!"

"Then why have unprotected sex?!"

"I didn't! The condom teared!"

My daddy went quiet as did I. He then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Cece, I should have let you explain."

"It's ok daddy, I understand."

He smiled and I smiled back.

"So why are you two out and about?"

"Pre-baby shopping."

"Ah. Did you see anything nice?"

"Cute baby shoes."

"Aww."

"A onesie too! It said; My daddy is Batman." Sonic suddenly said.

My daddy laughed as did I.

"Have you told anyone else?" askee my daddy.

"About the pregnancy? No." I replied.

"Ah."

After a while of talking to my daddy he congratulated us and after some more talking we decided to head home. I was kinda worried I had to admit. I mean I was pregnant and had no idea what the baby was gonna be. I was looking for to being a mummy but apart of me of extremely worried.

I sat on the sofa in the living room reading all about what would happen at different stages of your pregnancy. There was mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, going off food and etc.

It also said you could also go through a stage of being really aroused if that did happen though you had nothing to worry about because sex relaxes the baby. None of those side effects bothered me though I do wonder why they called it morning sickness, it doesn'talways happen in the morning.

"You ok babe?" Sonic suddenly said to me.

"Y-yeah fine." I replied.

"Good."

I smiled and he smiled back. A while later my phone's text tone went off and I looked to se who it was. It was my Uncle Lucas.

-Texts Between Cece and Lucas-

Lucas: Hey short-stop.

Cece: Hi uncle Lucas.

Lucas: Peach told me you were feeling unwell, I wanted to see if you were ok.

Cece: Yeah I am fine but did my daddy not tell you?

Lucas: Tell me what?

Cece: ...I'm pregnant...

Uncle Lucas: :O

Cece: You ok?

Lucas: Yeah, I'm fine short-stop. It's just a shock is all. Congratulations to you both though, you and Sonic will make brilliant parents and I'm always here to help out.

Cece : Thanks uncle Lucas. :)

Lucas: Your welcome...Cece. :)

-End Of Texts-

"Who was that?" asked Sonic.

"Uncle Lucas." I replied.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yep and he's cool with it. He was shocked but now he is cool, he sends his congratulations."

"Good."

I snuggled into Sonic who held me. He placed one of his hands on my flat stomach, I placed my hand on top of his and we both smiled.

"Ours." I said.

"Ours." he replied.

Later on I helped Sonic cook the dinner, we decided to make pizza. After we made it we sat down and watched "The Mask." We couldn't stop laughing at it. By the time that was off it was pretty late so we both went to bed.

* * *

-The Next Day-

The next day I went to the castle to finally tell Peach. I was let in by the guards again.

"Hey Peach..." I said walking in.

"Hey Cece, how is your stomach bug?"

"Um...there is something I gotta tell you."

"Oh it hasn't gotten worse has it? If it has then I can suggest a few good remedes I have read about."

"No it's not that...it's just..."

"Of course most involve honey which I know you don't like."

She seem to just go on and on until I had enough.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted, annoyed.

Peach's face fell to a shocked expression. It soon went from shocked to panicked though.

"Cece your 16! How can you be pregnant?!"

"Um...the birds and the bees?"

"I know that! I thought you were more responsible than that! How're you and Sonic gonna care for a baby?!"

"We'll learn."

"You both have NO experience with kids!"

"So?! Me and Sonic will be good parents!"

She just kept ranting and ranting. I thought it was NEVER gonna end, she did however eventually calm down.

"Cece...I'm sorry but are you sure about all this?"

"Positive."

I talked with Peach for a while before heading back.

While I was on my way back to the house however things took a slight turn as I didn't realize I was being watched.

"Well, well if it isn't Green Stache's daughter." a voice said.

I turned around and there stood Bowser's.

"His name is Luigi." I hissed.

"Well aren't you feisty?"

"What do you want you oversized snapping turtle?!"

"The kingdom and Peach as my wife, what else?"

By this time Bowser was towering over me as I was backed into a tree, protecting my stomach. It didn't take Bowser long to notice this.

"Why are you protecting your stomach?"

"N-no reason."

He then clicked and smirked.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me on. Your not pregnant with that blue rodent's child are you?"

"Hels not a rodent and no!"

"Then why are you protecting your stomach?"

I didn't give a answer which apparently gave him his.

"Oh my this is rich. Little Cece 16 and pregnant with her rodent boyfriend's baby."

"S-shut up!"

He smirked, grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I hissed at him.

"Trust me Cece, I WILL be coming back and you better be ready because when I do I'm gonna get rid of you, your rodent boyfriend and your family once nd for all. Oh and that precious little life inside you! Peach will be mine and so will this kingdom!"

With that he left as quick as he came. I was lucky because I didn't land on my stomach nir was it hurt. I went back to the house and told Sonic everything.

"What?!" he said, in shock.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Are you and the baby ok?"

"Yeah."

After that I went upstairs and lay on the bed with my hands on my stomach. I closed my eyes and that's when something strange happened. I sensed what the baby was gonna be. It must have something to do with me being half vampire. After a bit I went downstairs.

"Hey babe." said Sonic.

"Hey." I replied, still worried.

"Your still worried about Bowser, aren't you?"

"Yeah I don't wanna lose our baby Sonic."

"You won't Iwon't let him hurt you and t-"

"Cat."

"Cat?"

"Her name is Cat."

"How do you know it is a girl?"

"I don't know, I sensed it while upstairs."

Sonic smiled and I smiled back.

"Cat. I like that name.

"Me too."

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you or Cat."

He came up, hugged me and kissed my head.

"I love you, Cece."

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: That is it for chaoter 4! Hope y'all enjoyed it and again please be patient as I am going to try and update when I can now. Anyway please R&amp;R folks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, I enjoy reading them. Also thank you to Daisy Allison for mention me in her FanFiction biography, glad to know I've inspired you. Anyway please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

The next day I was still worried about what Bowser had said, I didn't want anything happening to my family, Sonic or Cat. I rubbed my stomach thinking about what the future was gonna be like when Cat was born, I smiled at it, it still didn't seem real. I knew being a mummy was going be ALOT of work but I was looking forward to it and Sonic was looking forward to being a dad. I suddenly felt sick and quickly ran to the bathroom, I was puking as Sonic came in.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine." I replied eventually stopping my puke session.

He rubbed my back gently.

"Don't worry I'm here."

"I-I know."

I don't really know why they called morning sickness well morning sickness. It seemed to be happening alot throughout the day for me. Sonic was always by my side though. We hadn't really touched eachother since that night of our first time having sex.

That day was just a normal day we walked about hand an hand. I got bored and pushed Sonic slightly, he did it back to me. Soon enough we were messing around and he was chasing after me. I ran not watching where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone knocking them straight into the fountain.

"AH!" said the person, diving head first in.

"Opps..." I said, turning around to see who it was that just went diving for quarters.

Unfortunately for me it was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and the cousin of Peach. She hated me since I was a kid, no idea why right away.

"Ugh! You stupid little brat watch where you're going!" she shouted at me, getting out of the fountain drenched.

"Sorry Daisy! I didn't mean it!" I defended.

"Well it sure looks like you did!"

"Hey, that's enough! Cece didn't mean it, it was a accident." said Sonic standing beside me.

Daisy looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Oh you must be Sonic, my aren't you just a handsome fella."

"Yeah and he's MY handsome fella so you better check yourself."

She ignored me and continuing flirting with him.

"What's a guy like you doing going out with a brat like that?"

"That 'brat' would be MY girlfriend who I happen to love and who is pregnant with our child."

Daisy started to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding? The brat is pregnant? I knew you were nothing but a dirty little slut who couldn't keep her legs shut."

That was it, I had it. I launched forward and attacked Daisy which turned out to be a bad idea since her guards ended up throwing me across the ground. I landed on the ground with a few bruises and cuts.

"Cece!" Sonic shouted as he came running over to me.

"Y-yeah?" I replied, getting up with his help.

"Are you ok?! Is Cat ok?!"

"I-I think so..."

"Come on I'm taking you to the doctor."

Daisy just stood their smirking as we walked away.

A short time later we were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors' waiting to see Doctor Toadley.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Sonic said, holding me close.

"It wasn't your fault." I replied, snuggling.

We waited a wee bit until we got called through.

"Cecelia Black to room 3 please." Doctor Toadley announced over the speakers.

Me and Sonic went into room 3 and sat down.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Doctor Toadley.

"I was in a little mishap earlier and wanted to make sure Cat was ok." I replied.

"Ah I see but who's Cat?"

"Our baby, we've named her Cat." replied Sonic.

Doctor Toadley nodded.

"Ah well I think it'd be best if I did a ultrasound to make sure she is ok and to check her heartbeat."

I nodded.

"With you would like to lay on the bed for me Miss Black that'd be great and be right back with the equipment I need to do the ultrasound."

As the doctor left the room, I layed upon the bed and it was pretty comfortable. It didn't take him long to get the equipment he needed. He put on some rubber gloves and came over with a tube of something.

The tube turned out to be gel which he placed on my stomach, he then turned on the monitor and I gasped.

"I-Is that...?" I asked, voice wavering.

"Sure is, that's Cat." Doctory Toadley replied.

Sonic looked at me and I looked at Sonic. We were both shocked. On the monitor was our baby, our little Cat.

"Would you like to hear her heartbeat?" Doctor Toadley asked.

I nodded.

He then got another monitor, smaller than the other. He placed the parts of it on my stomach. He turned it on and we heard her heartbeat.

"Sounds like a little train." Sonic said, smiling.

I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Afterwards we got a copy of the ultrasound pictures and walked home.

"Hey how about we go up Lovers' Hill and watch the sunset?" Sonic suggested, holding my hand.

"Sure."

So we climbed up the hill and lay under the tree. The sun was just setting and I was admiring the ultrasound from today.

"She is beautiful." I said, smiling.

"Agreed." Sonic replied.

Afterwards we watched the sun go down and kissed just as it did. It was amazing just sitting up there, forgetting about everything for a while. Little did we know what the next day had in store for us.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slow update, been busy. I decided to focus more on Sonic, Cece and Cat in this chapter, hope you all liked it and sorry if it's too short or isn't as long. Anyways just to let you all know I WON'T be updating for ANY of my stories for a long while because I'm busy at the moment. I hope you all understand as you all are amazing and thank you fir all the support on this story. Don't worry I will continue this story, I promise I won't forget about it. Anyways please R&amp;R folks!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everyone! Gothgirl01 here, yep I am back sort of lol! Anyways I know it has been a while since I updated but thank you Daisy Allison for being so understanding and patient with me. Anyways updates are gonna be slow but I will update when I can, anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 6 an please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

The next day I was lying on the sofa with Sonic watching television.

"Cece?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at him. That was when he suddenly cupped my face and kissed me. I kissed him back, it had been the first time in about a week and a half since we had kissed, touch or anything really.

The kissing got heated quickly and Sonic pinned me down, I felt his tongue enter my mouth and moaned in pleasure, tongue wrestling with him. I started unbuttoning his shirt, I took it off and my moaning got louder as he kissed my neck. It was getting so good and I was getting so horny when...the doorbell rang.

"Ah man..." Sonic groaned, getting off me. I got up from the sofa, went to the door and answered it. I was surprised to see my uncle Lucas standing there.

"Hey Short-Stop." he said, smiling.

"Hey uncle Lucas." I replied, smiling back.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

I noticed he was staring behind me, I turned around seeing a bare chested Sonic and a heavily blush came upon my face.

"I'll take that as a yes? Don't worry I didn't come to stay, I only came to deliver this for Peach."

He handed me a envelope then headed off, waving. I waved back and closed the door. Sonic came up and wrapped his arms round me.

"What is it?" he asked while kissing my neck.

I opened it while moaning and read it.

"It's an invitation to a ball Peach is having this Saturday." I replied back through moan.

"Oh."

He picked me up bridal style, taking me upstairs to our room he placed me on the bed, got on top of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're so beautiful, Cecelia Manfredi-Black."

"And you're so handsome, Sonic The Hedgehog."

He began kissing me again, I moaned in pleasure. He kissed all the way down to my lower tummy then took my t-shirt off. Underneath I had my black lingerie bra on, he smirked.

"Lingerie?" he asked, smirking.

"...y-yeah..." I managed to reply.

"Very sexy." He then put both his hands on my breasts and massaged them. I moaned in pleasure as he treated my breasts, he then unclipped my bra and took it off. He massaged my now bare breasts while I moaned in pleasure.

"What size are your breasts, Cece?" he asked, quite suddenly.

"I-I'm a-a C c-cup..." I moaned.

He smiled and kissed down my tummy. I ran my hands down his bare chest, hearing him moan. We both then started playing with each other buttons on our jeans, we managed to get them undone...eventually.

We both pulled eachothers jeans down at the same time, leaving us in our underwear. I had on matching panties to match my bra and he had on just plain black boxers.

"Nice panties." he commented, the smirk returning to his face.

"T-thanks...n-nice boxers." I replied, blushing hard.

It wasn't his boxers I was blushing at it was the fact that his boxers had a huge bulge in them and my panties were soaking. He was soon to notice this.

"No need for foreplay then."

I blushed harder. We then took off each others underwear, I was quite surprised at how big he actually was, I'd never seen it up close before.

"Like it?"

"Y-yeah...h-how big are you?"

"6."

"W-wow..."

He smiled then got on top of me, positioning himself.

"You ready?"

I nodded and he entered me. We didn't need to use protection as I was already pregnant.

"Sonic..." I moaned in pleasure.

"Cece..." he moaned in reply. He started thrusting his hips into mine moving his cum in and out of me at a quick pace while we both moaned in pleasure.

"Y-you're so tight..."

"Y-you're so big..."

I couldn't help myself the pleasure was incredible...it felt even better the second time than the first. It felt like we were having sex for ages before we both made our announcement.

"S-Sonic...I'm gonna cum!" I cried.

"Me too!"

After one more hard thrust from him we both came hard.

"SONIC!" I screamed, squirted my cum all over his cock.

"CECE!" he screamed, squirting his cum deep in me. I gasped at the feeling, it felt incredible. After our orgasmes we were both panting in pleasure.

"I...l-love you Sonic." I managed to say before I fell asleep in his arms from tiredness.

* * *

That afternoon I went a walk about town to look for a dress for this ball and Sonic came with me to look for a suit. We went into this fancy but not too expensive little shop. I started looking through the dresses right away. I picked out a few and tried them on, the first one was a purple one that was long and was long sleeved.

"What do you think?" I asked doing a twirl.

Sonic just looked at me.

"No?"

"No."

The next was a red rose one, it was one strap and had a red rose on it.

"This?"

"Hmm nice but just not...you."

I went back in and tried on a royal blue no strap one.

"How about this?"

"Hmm no still not you."

I then looked about the shop again and noticed this black ballroom dress with a long trail so I took it in and tried it on.

"What about this?" I stepped out of the changing room and Sonic's face fell.

"W-wow...you look...i-incredible..." he replied, blushing.

"T-thank you." I was also blushing.

So I got the dress and Sonic got his suit which he looked VERY handsome in. On our way home though things went from great to terrible.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Trampy." I heard a voice say, I turned around instantly recognising it.

"Hello Daisy." I said in annoyance.

"What's a girl like you doing buying clothing from a shop like that? Didn't think they sold clothing for tramps. "

I pretended to look about.

"Really because the only tramp I see here is YOU. I mean at leadt I have a man."

Daisy then smirked going up to Sonic and running her hands up and diwn his chest.

"What's a guy like you doing with a tramp like that?"

She then proceeded to grab his lower region and massage him, making Sonic mad and causing him push her away.

"How dare you! How are you soeck about my girlfriend in that way and how dare you touch me like that! Cece is right the only trap anyone sees here is you!" he said, angry in his voice.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard! You leave me AND Cece alone, it's bad enough you could have killed our baby the last time!"

Daisy didn't say anything but she was clearly angry as she stormed off.

"Thank you baby." I said snuggling into Sonic.

"No problem babe." he replied, holding me close.

* * *

-The Saturday Of The Ball-

Saturday came sooner than we thought, we had spent the last couple of days relaxing. We were getting ready to go to the ball which was only a couple of hours away.

"You sure your ok to go to this ball babe? We don't have to go if you don't want to." Sonic said, tying his tie.

"Sonic I'm fine, I just feel about unwell is all but I am fine."

He kissed my cheek once he tied his tie.

"You look beautiful, Cece." I blushed deeply at his compliment.

"You look very handsome too." I replied, smiling causing him to blush.

After a bit we decied to head to the ball, we just walked since it was abeautiful night and the stars were shining brightly in the sky It only took us about 10 minutes to get to the castle, I started feel more unwell as we were walking but dared not to say anything to Sonic as I knew he would just take me back home. We got into the ball and there was A-LOT of people there, the first person I saw was my daddy who was talking to Peach, I also saw my Uncle Lucas with...Daisy. He seemed to be having a rather...um...awkward time shall I say. I danced with Sonic for for a bit then decied to go over and see mny Uncle Lucas while Daisy was away from him.

"Hey Uncle Lucas," I greeted.

"Oh hey Cece," he replied, not in the best mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Daisy. That's what. Mind helping me get rid of her?"

"How?"

He told me the plan and I liked it, in return I got to wind up the guards as much as I wamted for a WHOLE week. No doubt about it I was in! Daisy was over at the chocolate fountain when I approached her.

"What do you want slut?!" She snapped at me.

"Now, now is that ANY WAY to speak to your escorts niece?" I responsed.

"It is if she is a slut which you are."

"Ok then. So how are you tonight? Are you enjoying it?"

Daisy just rolled her eyes and turned her back to me, I seen my chance. I turned up the chocolate fountain machine and all of it went on herr dress. It was hilarious! For me and Lucas anyway!

"UGH! YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU DELIBERATELY DID THAT!"

She was about to launch herself at me when Lucas stepped in.

"That's enough Daisy, I think you better go home."

She stormed out after that, Lucas turned to me.

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

With that the rest of the night went well only I was beginning to feel more ill. We ended up sitting at a table with my daddy, Sonic was eating as he was well hungry.

"Will you slow down?" I asked him, fearing he was going to choke.

"...fine." He replied, slowing down.

We all sat talking for ages and talking about the incident from earlier. After I bit I suddenly got pains in my tummy and felt light headed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I said getting up, only as I did I collapsed.

"Cece!" Sonic shouted, catching me. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

AN: I'm going to end it there guys! First I must apologize as I haven't updated this in almost a year but I got bad writer's block.

Secondly, My Life 3 is going tp be deleted and redone JUST by me due to certain circumstances and my Pokemon story is going to be deleted too. ML3 will be a completely new story, different plot and everything.

Thirdly, I always try an update when I can. I'm akways super busy and stuff so please be patient it will be MASSIVELY appreciated. A big thank you to Daisy Alison for all the lovely reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. Most of this chapter was written back in August 2015 which actually made it easier lol! Anyways please R&amp;R folks and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So hey guys! Another update for you guys! Again thanks for the reviews Chloe Allison! You're awesome! So a couple of things before I start. Thank you to Chloe Allison for being so patient with me and understanding I can't update all the time seriously thank you I really do appreciate it! Also I thought this would be a great time to mention I am helping my close friend AK1028 with her new story which will be posted on here in August! Hooray! So if you can when it is posted go give it a read and a review that would be lovely! Anyways here is chapter 7, please R&amp;R folks!

I don't remember anything after I fainted the last thing I heard was Sonic catching me and shouting my name. I must have been out for a bit because when I woke I was in hospital with Sonic pacing up and down my bedside.

"S-Sonic..." I said, groggily.

"Cece! You're ok!" He cried, hugging me.

I hugged him back, feeling better just by being in his arms, he kissed my head and I smiled a bit at him.

"Are you sure your ok baby?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"I-I think so...I don't know what happened though..." I replied as he held me close.

"I do." a new voice said, we looked to the door to see Dr Toadley standing there.

"Hello Cece, hello Sonic."

"H-hi Dr Toadley." I replied, he came over to us with his clipboard.

"Now it seems that baby Cat is a bit sick. Have you two done anything hat could have caused this?"

"I don't think so, me and Sonic have been taking it easy... What kind of things can cause it?"

"Alcohol, stress, eating certain things, having sex..."

My heart instantly stopped, me and Sonic had sex only a few days ago...that's why Cat was sick. Sonic looked at me wide eyed and vise versa. Dr Toadley noticed this.

"Have you two been intimate recently?"

"Yeah...me and Cece had sex a few days ago...this is my fault."

"No it's not its mine Sonic's."

"Regardless to whose fault it is that doesn't matter. What matter is getting you on some antibiotics to help little Cat get better."

Soon after that I got my seven day course tablets to help baby Cat getting better and we got advised not to have sex until she was born or it could harm her. We went home after that and pop into my dad's on the way to tell him I was ok and what was wrong.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Cece, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" my dad asked, clearly he had been worried.

"Yeah we are both fine, just Cat got a bit sick and I didn't know."

"Oh... Well I am glad you are both ok.

"Me too."

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him tightly back. After spending a bit of time at my dad's we headed home and I lay down on the couch, tired after the eventful day I had. Sonic lay down beside me and held me close I snuggled into him contently.

"How are you feeling now babe/" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"A bit better," I replied smiling.

"Great."

He wrapped his arms around my stomach, feeling my bump.

"That's our baby in there Sonic." I smiled putting my hands on top of his,

"That it is, our little Cat. I promise nothing is going to hurt you or our baby. I will protect you both."

"I know you will."

With that we fell asleep on the couch.

-**The Next Day**-

The next day I decided to go and visit my Uncle Lucas, I was always visiting him as I was really close to him. I was glad to have him there along with my daddy, it was nice to have someone else apart of my daddy. As I walked to the castle something didn't feel right, something felt off and little did I know at that point in time I was right...something big was about to happen...

When I got to the castle Uncle Lucas was outside training, he was using his powers to hit some dummies that he had set up and such. He looked like he had been training for a while as he was shirtless and sweaty.

"Hey Uncle Lucas." I said, walking over to him.

"Hey Cece, what are you doing here?" he asked, stopping his training.

"Am I not allowed to come and see my FAVOURITE uncle?"

"Maybe..."

I pushed him playfully and he did it back before we knew it we were play fighting...that was...until Peach caught us.

"What is going on here?!" she practically screamed. Lucas who had pinned me down playfully to stop me from trying to soak him with the water hoose, he quickly got up and helped me up.

"What were you two doing?!"

"We were just play fighting?" I replied, not known really what she THOUGHT had been going on and would rather not think nor go down that road.

"Yeah right, why was he on top of you then?!" Even though I didn't want to go down that road it seemed like she did and I had no choice but to go along for the ride.

"Uh...because I was trying to soak him with the water hoose and he pinned me down to stop me soaking him with freezing cold water?" I felt this conversation get more and more awkward by the second, luckily Uncle Lucas stepped in,

"That's enough Peach. Cece is telling the truth we were only play fighting, nothing more."

"Yeah right! I have seen the way you look at her it is sickin!"

"Peach I don't know what you are trying to imply but it is wrong!" Nothing more was said after that as she stormed off clearly pissed off. I couldn't believe she thought there was something going down between me and Lucas, sure Lucas wasn't related to me by blood but that doesn't mean I would want to sleep with him!

"Are you ok Cece?" Lucas asked suddenly snapping me out my thoughts.

"Yeah I am fine Lucas..."I replied, smiling weakly.

"I am sorry about her I don't know why she is being like this..."

"It's ok honestly Uncle Lucas...I don't mind..."

"No its not your my niece and she should know better not to speak to you like that especially when you are pregnant Cece."

"I know but it doesn't bother me..."

"Well it bothers me..." He took my face in his hand gently...I quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing...?"

"Lucas what is going on?!"

"...Peach is pregnant."

"W-what?"

"She's pregnant Cece...with my child"

My blood ran cold...Uncle Lucas was going to be a dad...I ran off in shock, I had so many emotions running through me. Lucas chased after me until I climbed up a tree to which he sat underneath it.

"Cece please come down..." He practically begged.

"No!" I shouted, clearly upset.

"What's wrong?"

"You are going to forget about me when the baby is born, I am going to be forgotten. Thrown aside like an old tissue!"

"No you won't Cece! That is NOT going to happen, never in a million years! I see you as a daughter more than a niece! I would never do anything to hurt you, I actually do really love you Cece unlike Mario who has never cared for you!"

I sniffled as I climbed down the tree.

"Y-you really mean that?" I asked my eyes red from crying.

"Of course I do." My uncle Lucas replied as he pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

Later that I day I went to the quiet part of the forest as Sonic was working and I had nothing else to do. I was still thinking about what had happened with Peach earlier. So...she was pregnant but there is being pregnant and then there was obviously trying to hide something. That's what I thought Peach was doing hiding something. I mean even though she was pregnant I really don't think that makes you crazy enough to accuse someone of well that... Whatever it was she was hiding I was going to find out one way or another...

That night me and Sonic were both tired, Sonic was working a lot to be able to by things for the baby even though he didn't have to and I well I was tired from all that had happened. I only told Sonic about what had happened not what I was going to do. We sat and spoke about it for a while then hit the hay.

-**A Couple of Days Later-**

A couple of days later I walked around town, my Uncle Lucas had said his friend Keenan was in town something about doing trades with his kingdom. I sat by the fountain reading for a while just to relax when I decided to the castle and see Uncle Lucas, not knowing he was in a meeting. I walked into the castle and into the throne room but he wasn't there so I decided just to go as no one else seemed to be about. I walked past him and Peach's bedroom on the way but when I heard talking, thinking it was Lucas I walked right in. I saw Keenan and there alone with no sign of Lucas.

"Uh..." was all I managed to spit out.

"Cece!" Peach yelled at me.

"Sorry I thought it was Lucas who was in here, that's who I am looking for!"

"Well he is certainly not in here! He is in meeting so get out!"

With that she pushed me out the door, I stood there trying to take in what had just happened when I heard them talking again.

"Do you think she caught us? Do you think she suspects anything?" I heard Keenan ask Peach.

"She's smart but not that smart. She won't suspect a thing trust me." I heard Peach reply. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! What were they talking about?! What was going on between those two?! That's when all the pieces started to fall into place...her accusing me of having an affair with Lucas and so on. Did Lucas accuse her of having an affair and she accused me of having one with Lucas to take the spotlight off her? If so then maybe Lucas was right maybe she was having an affair with someone but not just with anyone with Keenan! Keenan and Lucas have known eachother for ages, surely Keenan wouldn't betray my Uncle Lucas would he? Ether way I had to go and find Lucas and tell him what just happened. Little did I know the trouble this was going to lead to...

AN: And done! What a chapter! What did you guys think? Is Peach having an affair? If so some crap is about to hit the fan! And what do you think will happen to Cece once she tells Lucas what happened, will she be ok? Find out in the next chapter. But please feel free to tell me what you think! I wanted to focus this chapter more on other sub storylines rather than just Cece, Sonic and Cat. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So hey everyone! I am back with another update for all you reviewers! Sorry my updates are slow but I do try my best. I do hope everyone is having a lovely summer holiday, whether you are jetting off somewhere, hanging with friends, chilling out after all your exams, starting to get organised for going back to school/college/university or maybe even just going out some day trips to places you have never been! Whatever you guys are doing enjoy it! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please R&amp;R folks!

I ran down the corridor of the castle at a fast pace. I was shocked to say the least, I mean to me my uncle Lucas and Peach always had a good relationship but I suppose you can't always tell what goes on behind closed doors. I knew exactly where the meeting room was but I couldn't exactly go barging in and scream to my uncle Lucas that his wife was having an affair in front of rulers of other kingdoms, could I? No, I couldn't. I needed a plan and fast! That's when I noticed the guard's room. The guard's room was basically where the guards kept their clothing. I went in and changed into a guars outfit, luckily they had one that fitted me then I knocked the door to the meeting room and went in.

"King Lucas!" I said, trying my best to be serious. Lucas looked at me and his eyes widened, he had recognised me right away.

"Yes?" he replied, no emotion in his voice,

"Your niece has requested to see you, she has some important information for you."

"Very well then, excuse me for a few moments."

He got up and walked over to me and we headed out. As soon as we were out and he closed the door I took off the outfit. Lucas was not amused.

"Cece, what do you think you are doing?! This meeting is important!" he practically yelled in my ear.

"Yeah and so is this!" I replied, snappily.

"Oh?"

"Peach is having an affair with Keenan! I caught them two in a room alone together! I walked in by accident but after I left they spoke about if I suspected anything or not!"

Lucas paled, he looked hurt.

"Lucas I am sorry…."

"It's not your fault Cece, I had a feeling Peach had been having an affair but I didn't expect it to be Keenan."

I hugged him and he returned it. I took him to the room that Keenan and Peach were in and opened the door only to find Keenan and Peach in bed together now what they were doing well I think you can kind of guess.

"WHOA!" I said, getting their attention.

"CECE!" Peach yelled.

"Peach" Lucas replied to her, coldly.

I could see the colour literary drain from her face and her jaw drop as she noticed Lucas.

"L-Lucas I can..."

"Save it I don't want to hear it Peach! I want you to pack your things and get out!"

"But what about our baby?!"

"I thought you said that was our baby and you were glad it was that low life's baby/" Keenan said.

I looked at Lucas who exchanged the same shocked look with me. Needless to say that Lucas threw both Peach and Keenan out, he was really hurt by what she had done. He sat with me in pure silence like he was ready to cry.

"Uncle Lucas…are you ok?" I asked, not sure what to say.

He looked at me.

"….I will be." He replied softly.

After a bit I left giving him some time to himself, I was walking home when I was grabbed and pinned to a tree.

"You little bitch!" Peach shouted at me.

"The only bitch I see here is you! How could you do that to my uncle Lucas?" I shouted back.

"He wasn't that great."

"My uncle Lucas is a great man! He was never not fair or nice to you!"

"I meant in the bedroom."

"So that's why you cheated on him because he wasn't good enough for you in bed?! A relationship isn't just about sex you know!"

"This is your entire fault! If you had kept your nose outta things, it would have all been fine but now everything is ruined! And you are going to pay!"

She then released me and stormed off, I gulped placing my hands over my stomach. That night I explained to Sonic everything that happened

"No way." He said in disbelief after I had told him.

"Yeah and now by the looks of things Peach wants my head on a platter…"

"That won't happen! I won't let it." 

"Thanks"

He held me close and I snuggled into him, I had a feeling things were just beginning and I was right….

-Time Skip (Cece is now 6monts pregnant, sorry if this confuses everyone but she was 3 months before.)-

A few weeks had passed and things had been quiet, I hadn't seen Peach or Keenan around town or heard anything about them. Anyway that day after going out with Sonic for lunch I went to see how my uncle Lucas was. My dad said he had been to see him that morning and he was ok which I took as being a good thing, when I got to the castle Lucas was cleaning.

"Hey," I said making my presence knowing.

"Hey Cece." He replied.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better, thanks for asking."

I smiled, not quite sure what to say next.

"Are you ok" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. Just still pissed off at Peach."

"Why?"

"Because she always criticised me for my….uh….skills"

"Skills?"

He sighed.

"Every time we did it, she criticised me for it and said how and I was and such."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I didn't say anything more after tat, I stayed with Lucas. I stayed with Lucas just chatting and having a good time with him until late that evening I stayed and had dinner. I then started to walk home when I was grabbed

"GOTCHA!" said the person who had grabbed me.

"LET ME GO! I screamed in fear of Cat being hurt.

"NO!

"What do you want with me/?!"

"I want you dead, Halfling!"

"Halfling?"

"Your half vampire are you not?"

"Yes…?"

"Then you are a Halfling!"

"Please let me go, don't hurt me or my baby."

"You're pregnant?!"

He let me go and I turned around and looked at him. I was surprised to see a guy about my age, he had brown eyes and brown hair like me and was tall. He wore black jeans, black top and black high tops. He was also quite handsome…

"H-hi…I'm Cece…." I nervously said, holding out my hand. The only response I got was a hiss which made me jump back.

"What's your name/"

"None of your business!"

It was then I clicked, he hissed at me! He was a vampire, he had to be!

"Are you a vampire/"

"Obviously."

"Geese you could be a bit nicer you know, you're lucky I am not kicking your butt for grabbing me like that you could have hurt Cat."

He gave me a questioning look to which I pointed to my stomach.

"You named your baby already?"

"Yes. Hey are you related to me? Its just I have never met another vampire before."

"I am not related to you!"

"Hey came down I was only asking. So what's your name? Or shall I just call you Mystery Man?"

"…it's Andy."

"Andy? Ah nice name. Well it's nice to meet ya…"

I got no response and then I realised he was gone, I started to walk home again pretty sure that wasn't the last time I was going to see Andy and boy was I right.

-The Next Day-

The next day I was with Sonic waiting for his parents to arrive. Believe it or not even though I had been with Sonic and knew him for a good while I had never met his parents before so as you could probably guess I was nervous. We were having them round for lunch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. There stood two hedgehog's one male and one female. They introduced themselves as Carla and Ren. After a it we were all sitting having lunch and talking it all seemed to be going well, I must have spoken too soon because that's when things started to go wrong.

"So Cecelia…what do you do for a living?" asked Carla.

"Well uh nothing just now…due to obviously me being pregnant but…." I replied but didn't get to finish before she looked up and down at me.

"How long have you been with our son Cecelia?" asked Ren.

"About 7 months but…."

"And your 6 months pregnant that's a bit earlier don't you think. Weren't you using protection?"

"Enough! Both of you! Leave Cece alone! I think it would be best if you guys left." Sonic interrupted, angrily.

4"Sonic me and your father don't agree to you dating a little slut like this girl here."

"Excuse me?!" I replied angrily.

"Cece is my girlfriend and I am in love her, she is no slut! Now get out!"

Sonic's parents both threw me a dirty look and left, I had a bad feeling that that wasn't the last I was going to see from them though.

"Are you ok, Cece? Sonic asked while hugging me.

"Yeah I am fine" I replied, hugging him back.

A few hours later it was late so me and Sonic both went to bed. I had a nightmare about Sonic's parents and about how they planned to kidnap me and torture me. I woke up in a cold sweat only to find I wasn't in mine and Sonic's bedroom anymore….I was in a basement...

"Ah so you are awake?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see both of Sonic's parents standing there with evil smirks on their faces.

"YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" 

"Simple, we want you away from our son."

"Not going to happen."

"We'll see about that….I am sure you will change your mind."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic's dad turned his back to me and picked up something and turned back around. I gasped when I noticed it was a knife.

"I am sure you will change your mind after the torture."

"N-no!" 

"Oh please we are just getting started…."

AN: I am going to end it there guys! Man, it is getting dark and the next chapter will be abut what they do to Cece but also about when she gets rescued and stuff. I will and try and have that written and put up as soon as I can, thanks for your patience's guys! Oh also don't worry her and Cat don't die so not to worry! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks and please R&amp;R!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! Yes I am back with another chapter for you lovely reviewers! Anyways enough of my talking! Please R&amp;R everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I gulped as Sonic's dad came towards me with the knife. I was scared and worried about Cat, I didn't want anything happening to mine and Sonic's baby. I screamed suddenly I felt the knife stab into my chest and then it was pulled back out.

"P-please stop!" I begged, nearing tears already.

"Not a chance! You stupid little slut! How dare you get pregnant you trap our son!" Sonic's mom shouted at me.

"I didn't!"

"Oh we know the truth so you can stop the innocent girl act now!"

I was then stabbed again multiple time, I kept screaming and blood was flowing out my wounds fast. I wondered when this pain was going to end. The pain was unbearable and I thought it couldn't get any worse….I was wrong. I watched Sonic's dad put the knife down and picked up another instrument. The torture went on for a few hours, I don't know how I managed to stay awake but I did, I had to protect cat and that's exactly what I did. Just when I thought it was over though it wasn't as Sonic's mum left and left me alone with Sonic's dad who was smirking.

"W-what are you going to do to me now?" I asked weakly

"I am going to give you what you deserve for trapping my son" he replied smirking.

It was then I realised what he meant as he took off his shirt then started to take off his pants…

"No please! You can't!"

"I can and I will!"

He took off his pants and I gasped as he stood there in his boxers which had a big bulge in them.

"Like what you see?"

I couldn't speak, my mouth was dry as was my throat…I was so scared… He slowly took off his boxers and his cock sprung up, it was bigger than Sonic's that I could tell by how much I wasn't sure… He then started to undress me I struggled.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Stay still or me raping you will be the LEAST of your worries!" he replied, snappily.

That's when I stayed still and soon enough I was fully naked in front of him. He stared at my pussy and smirked.

"Well, well, well such a tight little pussy I bet." 

I didn't say anything in reply, he untied me and got on top of me, I couldn't do anything if I wanted to live and I couldn't have anything happen to Cat. He lay on top of me, positioned his cock at my wet entrance and smirked.

"Wet for me already I see. Are you turned on that much by my big cock?"

Again, I didn't say anything. He thrust forcefully into me and I screamed in pain due to his size while he moaned in pure pleasure.

"PLEASE STOP THIS HURTS!"

He didn't respond and just thrust in and out of me at a quick pace. The pain course through my body and it hurt so badly. The thing was my body was enjoying it, I wasn't but my body was. I felt my pussy getting even more wet with each thrust.

"Getting nice and wet I see!" Sonic's dad moaned as he pumped in and out of me his pace getting increasingly faster and his pumps getting deeper each time.

Before I knew it, I starting moaning even though I wasn't enjoying it again my body was still. This caused Sonic's dad to smirk and go as fast, deep and hard as he can into me. My body starts shaking and I can feel myself about to orgasm, I try to hold it back. Sonic's dad's cock starts throbbing and my eyes widen realising that must mean he is about to cum. He must have known I was about to as well.

"I know your about to cum, you little slut. Your tight little pussy is getting together by the second." He hissed.

"I won't cum!"

"Oh we will see about that!"

It was after he said that he started spraying his hot seed in me, I squirmed and I tried my hardest not to cum but my body betray me and I came all over his cock moaning.

"N-no…."

Sonic's dad smirked as after I stopped I began to cry. He pulled out of me and my pussy was so sore, I lay there naked and in tears. Later I was dressed and Sonic's dad nor mum had come down in a couple of hours. I suddenly heard a lot of banging from up above and shouting.

"CECE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard a voice shout that I thought I would never hear again.

"SONIC! I AM IN HERE! I AM IN THE BASEMENT!" I shouted up as loud as I could.

Suddenly the basement doors flung open and Sonic came running down.

"Cece!"

"S-Sonic…"

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, that's when he noticed all the blood all over me and such.

"What happened?!"

I didn't respond as I felt my world going dark. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed, I was all bandaged up and Sonic was asleep in a chair next to my bed. I tried not o wake him but he woke up as soon as I moved.

"Cece!" he practically yelled as he hugged me. I groaned in pain but hugged him back.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

I only nodded in reply, after a bit the doctor came in and I refused to talk. I hadn't even spoken to Sonic since I woke up. They didn't know what was wrong with me and I didn't really want them to know but I knew I had to speak to someone. So after a bit Sonic went to get something to eat which left me with Dr Toadley.

"Is there anything you would like to share with me Cece?" he asked, obviously knowing I was not telling him everything.

"…y-yes…" I replied, quietly.

He looked at me as if telling me to carry on.

"…w-when I was kidnapped by Sonic's parents….I-I wasn't only tortured… S-Sonic's dad he..he..he r-raped me."

Dr Toadley's eyes went wide as I began to cry. Sonic came back in and saw me crying and ran over to me.

"Cece, what's wrong/" he asked, very concerned.

I continued crying and looked at Dr Toadley as to say it was ok for him to tell Sonic.

"Sonic, Cece and me just had a little discussion there about why she isn't talking. She then went onto inform me that while your parents had her captured your father…raped her."

I looked at Sonic still crying and seen his angry rise very quickly.

"HE WHAT?!" he shouted.

"…h-he raped me…" I managed to reply through the tears.

I had never seen Sonic so angry before in my life. Luckily Dr Toadley managed to calm him down by mentioning about checking if Cat was ok. He went and go the machine while Sonic helped me clean up a bit and held me tightly. After a bit everything was ready and Dr Toadley did the ultrasound. My eyes widen as I couldn't believe what I was hearing a heartbeat! I was hearing a heartbeat which meant Cat was ok! She was ok! I smiled for the first time since everything had happened and Sonic kissed my head, still holding me tightly.

"Everything is fine with little Cat though it does appear she is going to be about a month earlier than expected. She will be ok though." Dr Toadley said as he switched off the screen.

I sighed a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile. A few days later I was ready to go home I was still very quiet but would smile and stuff to tell people I was ok. I eventually after a couple of weeks told him everything that happened to me while his parents had me captured. He didn't hate me or anything like that, he hugged me.

"Cece I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you or Cat again." He said, holding me.

"Thank you." I replied, snuggling into his chest.

The weeks just flew in as me and Sonic had painted Cats room after a small debate of having it pink or purple we just painted it white. We also got her clothing such as onesies, t-shirts, skirts, etc. My bump was a bit more noticeable by the start of the 8 month mark. It wasn't very big but you could tell I was pregnant. I was excited and nervous about the pregnancy.

Little did I know though that something big was about to happen. I was out a walk with Sonic enjoying the sun. We walked into the woods, it has always been our favourite place to hang out and I knew we were probably gonna take Cat there too. We sat down for a while and we both fell asleep however, I was soon woken up by a strange rustling noise in the bushes. I slowly got up and went over to investigate it, that's when I was knocked out from behind. I fell to the ground entering the realm of darkness when I woke up I was in a dungeon. I looked aroud and then seen Peach standing there.

"Seems like little slut is awake?" she said smirking.

"Yeah and believe me by the time Sonic gets here your butt is gonna be kicked so hard you won't be able to walk!" I shouted, angrily.

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise!"

"We'll see about that!"

They didn't really do anything to do apart from come and taunt me and keep me locked up which didn't really bother me that much. My main focus was getting out of here but true to my word Sonic arrived in no time really. He had came in to the dungeon through a secret entrance under the castle. He picked the lock and set me free. We set off running and run up stairs just as we thought we were going to get away though I was grabbed by Keenan who had a knife to my throat.

"Let her go Keenan!" Sonic yelled.

"Not a chance, not after all the trouble she has cause us!" he hissed back.

"You and Peach brought that trouble on yourselves! I was just looking out for my uncle!" I stated.

"Oh really/! Well I hope you have said good bye to your friends, family and oh to your precious little boyfriend because this is the last time you will ever see the light of day again!"

As he was about to slit my throat Sonic grabbed him and threw him against a wall knocking him out. Peach then tried to go for Sonic but after a fiery match Sonic eventually managed to restrain her by tying her up. I was about to run over to him and hug him but as I moved I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed. Sonic came running over to me, worried.

"Cece! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!" he asked.

I felt a sudden wetness down in my lower regions and I looked down to see a puddle of water on the ground. I looked at Sonic wide eyed.

"I-I think my w-water just b-broke…"

AN: And that is it for chapter 9 guys! Yes, Cece's water has broke which means she has just went into labour, uh oh! Anyways the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story but don't worry there is another one after this! Anyways please R&amp;R folks!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi again everyone! Just me again with 2 chapters in one day! Before I forget thank you to Chloe Allison for the lovely review for taking the time write it. Your right Cece is just as strong as her dad though! Anyway please R&amp;R folks and enjoy the last chapter.

Pain. Pain was all I felt. As soon as I said about my water breaking Sonic rushed me to the hospital and that's where I was now. Ironically it felt like I had never been away from the hospital the last 8 month. Anyways I was currently laying on the hospital bed in a lot of pain. Dr Toadley had said I was dilated enough for me to start pushing. I looked at Sonic scared. He took my hand and smiled.

"You'll be fine I promise, you have faced bigger things than this over the last 8 month. I will be right here next to you, you have nothing to worry about I promise." He said.

I looked at him and smiled softly, squeezing his hand to which he did it back.

"Okay Cece on the count of three I need you to push as hard as you can ok?" Dr Toadley said.

I looked at Sonic who nodded and I nodded to Dr Toadley.

"Three…Two…One…PUSH!"

I started pushing with all my might and by god it hurt like anything, it felt like my whole lower regions were being ripped apart. I screamed in pain yelling at Sonic in the process.

"I HOPE YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME SONIC T. HEDGEHOG! YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK BOTH YOU LEGS! YOU HEAR?!" I screamed throughout the pain.

Sonic didn't respond but I did hear him gulp hard. About 35 minutes later I was covered sweat, tired and in pain still.

"S-Sonic...I can't do this anymore…it hurts too much…" I said weakly, trying not to cry.

Sonic kissed the back of my hand.

"Cecelia Mario Black, you have faced bigger things than this. Think about all that you have been through the last 8 months to protect Cat and keep her out of harms way. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met and I am proud to have you as my girlfriend and the mother of my child. You will be an amazing mum to Cat. You can do this Cece, one more big push and we will finally get to meet our little life we created together."

I looked at him tiredly as he smiled at me and nodded. I gathered the last of my strength and gave it one more big push, screaming in pain as I did. That's when I heard it, this little cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr Toadley cried, cleaning up a small baby wrapping her in a bleat and giving her to me. I looked into the blanket and saw cat our little girl. She looked exactly like me. She had brown hair and eyes, she looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"H-hi Princess Kitty-Cat I'm your mummy and this is your daddy." I said, crying.

"H-hi." Sonic managed to say.

"S-she's beautiful…."

"Just like her mummy."

I blushed at his comment, after a bit of some well earned rest Sonic went outside for a bit as my daddy came to visit me and meet Cat.

"Hi daddy." I said holding Cat close to me.

"Hi Cece and this must be Cat." He replied peering into the blanket.

Cat looked up at him and smiled, reaching for him.

"Hi Cat, it's nice to meet you. I am your grandfather."

Cat smiled.

"Seems like she likes you."

"Well I like her too, she's beautiful just like another young woman I know."

"Daddy…"

"Cece I am serious. You have grown into an amazing young woman and I am so proud of you and I am so proud to call you my daughter. You and Sonic will be amazing parents to Cat and I am always here when you need me."

"Thanks daddy…"

He hugged me and I hugged him back. After a while my dad left and Cat was fast asleep in my arms by this point.

"Always knew you'd be a great mum one day, Short-Stop." said a sudden voice.

I looked up to see my uncle Lucas standing in the door way.

"Hey uncle Lucas." I replied, laughing a bit.

"Hey Short-Stop and this must be…."

"Cat."

"Kit-Kat." 

"Lucas you are not nick-naming my daughter after a biscuit! Her nickname is Princess Kitty-Cat."

"I still think Kit-Kat is better but ok."

I slowly gave cat to Lucas and she didn't even stir.

"She looks so much like you."

"Yeah but she sleeps a lot like her daddy."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at that and nether could I. Lucas stayed for a while and then left, I put cat into her cot beside me then got onto the bed that Sonic was already laying on. I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. The next day we were all ready to go home, after I fed Cat I put her in her pram and she fell asleep. Me and Sonic walked back home while I pushed the pram. Cat mostly slept which was a good thing she normally only woke up for feeds or if she wanted changed. That night cat and been fed and changed and was sound asleep. Sonic had cooked me and him a candlelight dinner.

"Sonic what is all this for?" I asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to be romantic." He replied.

We sat down to dinner and we ate, after we were finished I got up and put my plate in the sink. However, when I turned around I got the shock of my life as I seen Sonic was down on one knee holding a black velvet box.

"Cecelia Mario Black, we have been through so much together not only in the last 8 months but ever since we found out we were going to be parents. I have loved you ever since I met you and that will never change. So Cecelia Mario Black will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

I gasped and broke into tears.

"YES, YES, YES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I WILL MARRY YOU!" I shouted, hugging him.

He laughed as he placed the ring on my left hand. I smiled and he kissed me, I kissed him back. To say the least things got heated pretty quickly considering the last time we had each other was 8 months ago

"So do I get an engagement gift?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course." he replied, smirking too.

"What is it?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, naughtily.

"My cock in your tight wet pussy."

"Sounds wonderful"

We began our heated make out session again and before we knew it we were naked.

"You are still as beautiful as I remember…"

"You are still as handsome as I remember…"

"Are you ready or do we need some foreplay?"

"I am ready but foreplay sounds good anyways."

He pinned me down and started to finger me hard and faster, I moaned in pure pleasure as I started to jack him off.

"Oh god Sonic!" I moaned.

"Oh Cece!" he moaned back.

We went like that for about 5 minutes before we make our announcements.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cried.

"Me too!"

"Sonic!"

"Cece!"

That was when we came together, I cummed all over his fingers and he cummed all over my hands. It didn't stop there though. He got on top of me after quickly recovering and thrust hard into me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure.

"OH SONIC!" I screamed.

"OH CECE!" he screamed back.

He thrust in and out of me hard, fast and deep. It felt amazing to have him inside me again, to be one with him.

"YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT!"

"YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!"

We went on fucking for a good bit, it felt like pure bliss to both of us.

"OH GOD SONIC, IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO CECE!"

"SONIC!"

"CECE!"

I came all over his big cock and he came deep within my pussy (don't worry I am now on the pill). He collapsed on me panting hard and I was doing the same.

"T-that was amazing…." I said.

"S-sure was…"

I smiled and he smiled back. After a bit Sonic was asleep and I was just about the same way. I looked at him and smiled. This was it my life was just beginning. I have the best fiancée ever who I was gonna be married too! I have an amazing family! And me and Sonic have an amazing baby girl who we created and is our world! Things really were all falling into place…little did I know though that was all about to change….

AN: DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNN! Sorry I had to do that! So that's it for this story but don't worry there will be a _My Life 3 _and it will be called _My Life 3: Life's Changes! _It will again be M rated and this is where things start to go down hill for Cece and Sonic. It is also where our mysterious vampire guy Andy comes back into it when Cece meets him again. You will find out a bit more about him and the real reason why he is acted the way he did towards Cece. He plays a very big part in the 3rd story. Oh and before anyone asks no he isn't evil/bad guy. What does everyone actually think of Andy? I know you have only seen a little bit of him but just what do you think of him? Do you think he is cool? Do you hate him? Do you love him because he is so mysterious? If you hate him btw I can guarantee you won't by the next story like I said he plays a very big part in it especially for Cece and Cat. That's all I am saying. Just put your comment about him in your review if you could that would be great.

Anyways thanks again for all the support for this story I really do hope you have enjoyed it. I will try and get the 3rd story in this trilogy up ASAP so keep a look out for it. For now though please R&amp;R folks!


End file.
